El Reto
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Arthur reta a Alfred a demostrar sus habilidades manuales. Advertencia: Slash.


Titulo: El Reto.

Pareja: UK x USA (Arthur / Alfred)  
Frase: 06.- Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es porque no oímos todas las instrucciones.

Resumen: Arthur reta a Alfred a demostrar sus habilidades manuales.

Advertencia: Slash.

Notas: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Dedicado a mi hermanita Zaku, porque sin ella la historia no existiría.

Ese día había amanecido especialmente frío en el Reino Unido, lo curioso es que no estaba lloviendo aún pero sí estaba con una neblina muy densa. Arthur estaba en su enorme taller de costura rodeado de maniquís de diferentes formas y alturas; rollos de tela por todas partes y varias maquinas puestas en el fondo del lugar.

—Estoy seguro que tenía esa cinta en algún lado —levantó algunos cuadernos con apuntes, y revolvió los cajones de la mesa hasta dar con la cinta—. ¿Podrían ayudarme? —pidió a las hadas, las cuales se encargaron de apuntar las medidas, ya que Arthur no podía verlas—. Gracias amigas —sonrió con calidez, tomando el cuaderno con sus medidas.

Se paseó entre los rollos de tela, buscando una de color gris claro, pero sólo encontraba oscuro. Quizás se había terminado la tela y no lo recordaba.

— ¡INGLATERRA!—gritó Alfred cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta. El recibidor y la sala estaban vacíos, y aún nadie iba a regañarlo por haber entrado de aquella forma—. ¿Arthur, dónde estás? —preguntó caminando por los largos pasillos del lugar.

Cocina vacía. Cuarto de lavado vacío. Biblioteca vacía. ¿Qué hora era?, miró su reloj y sonrió. Ya casi era la hora del té.

—Entonces le esperare en la cocina. En cualquier momento aparecerá.

La alarma de su reloj lo detuvo de su búsqueda, faltaban quince minutos para la hora del té. Se fue a mirar al espejo y vio que iba algo desaliñado, suspiró cansadamente y salió del taller dispuesto a dejar preparándose la tetera mientras él se iba a cambiar.

—Arthur —dijo un boquiabierto Alfred al mirar su aspecto—. ¡Increíble! —rió—. No pensé que llegaría el día en que te vería con ropa tan informal. —señalando aquellos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, el suéter de cuello de tortuga y manga larga color negro, junto a aquellos tenis que nunca le había visto antes.

— ¿Eh?, Ah yo… yo… bueno —comenzó a tartamudear, sonrojándose. Era un caballero y no se suponía que lo vieran en aquellas fachas.

—Tranquilízate viejo, tampoco es el fin del mundo ¿no? —sonrió ampliamente, mostrando los dientes.

—Supongo… —murmuró no muy convencido—. De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí Alfred? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a poner la tetera.

Alfred siguió con la mirada los movimientos de la otra nación, tenía que admitir que verlo con aquella ropa tan casual lo hacía ver mucho más joven, aunque raro sin duda. Se había acostumbrado a los trajes formales y al uniforme militar. Cuando su mirada chocó contra la de Arthur durante unos instantes se sintió extraño.

—Tengo algunos días libres, y dado que tú no iras a visitarme por iniciativa propia lo hago yo. Además, ¿necesito una razón para venir?

Arthur no dijo nada, aunque tenía una respuesta afilada en la punta de su lengua.

—Tomaré tu silencio como un "Claro que no Alfred, perdóname, tú puedes venir cuando sea y hacerme lo que quieras."

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —Exclamó el inglés, volteando de súbito y con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

Un suave beso hizo callar aquella protesta, y después de algunos instantes de acariciar los labios ajenos se separaron. Alfred con una sonrisa victoriosa y Arthur lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

El ruido de la tetera regresó la atención de Arthur a lo verdaderamente importante, su té.

— ¿Té o té? —preguntó con aquella sonrisa renovada.

—Café si no te molesta. Nunca me ha gustado tu té. —respondió con una verdad a medias.

—Es mi casa, no hay café. —sentenció el mayor, poniendo la tetera en una bandeja, junto a la leche, el azúcar, los scones y la mermelada.

—Lo sé, por eso cargué con el desde Estados Unidos —siempre había dicho que hombre prevenido valía por dos.

Cuando ambos terminaron sus respectivas bebidas y habían hablado en su mayoría de trivialidades que no venían al caso, y que en realidad no les interesaba en demasía a ninguno de los dos, Arthur decidió que ya era hora de que Alfred se marchara para que el pudiera seguir con lo que había dejado a medias.

—Creo que ya tienes que irte Alfred —dijo mientras se paraba para ir a la lavar los trastes.

— ¿Cómo? —se paró, siguiendo a Arthur, genuinamente sorprendido por aquel comentario.

—Estoy ocupado y no puedo atenderte. Y no, no puedes ayudarme. —agregó con prisa.

Estados Unidos frunció el ceño totalmente molesto. Odiaba aquella actitud cuando iba dirigida a él.

—Claro que puedo ayudarte, soy el héroe Arthur. Todos me necesitan.

Cerró la puerta de la cocina y se puso a lavar los platos. ¿Realmente él había educado de esa forma a Alfred? Por supuesto que no, eso tenía que ser culpa de Francia.

—No, no vas a ayudarme. Sólo arruinarías mi trabajo —dijo por inercia, aun antes de que Alfred insistiera más.

— ¿Cómo supiste que diría eso? —parpadeó. Estaba seguro de que Arthur ni si quiera lo había visto entrar a la cocina—. Bueno, no importa. ¿Por qué lo arruinaré?, ¿Acaso me tachas de inútil Arthur? Porque sabes muy bien que si es un trabajo manual, soy muy hábil —susurró en el oído del inglés con la voz más ronca que tenía.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la nación mayor. Tenía un horario de lo que iba a hacer, si hubiese sabido que Estados Unidos aparecería en su puerta con tales intenciones, se hubiese programado para pasar el día en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices? —Deslizó su mano hasta la cadera del mayor—. ¿Soy útil o no?

—No lo eres. —negó, quitándoselo como pudo.

— ¡Que manera de cortar todo el momento! —Reclamó con molestia—. ¿Qué es eso "tan importante" según tú Inglaterra?

Arthur sonrió con satisfacción ante aquella reacción. Se lo merecía por haberlo callado con ese beso. Aunque lo haya disfrutado.

—Estoy tejiendo un suéter. Y tus habilidades manuales, querido Alfred, aquí no sobresalen demasiado —trató de decirlo con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, pero algo de burla se filtró en medio de aquellas palabras.

— ¿Eso crees Inglaterra?

—No me has demostrado lo contrario —sonrió con anticipación, relamiéndose los labios inconscientemente.

—Sólo tengo que tomar medidas, darle forma, coser y listo. ¿Qué tan difícil es eso?

—Es más que eso. Es un arte.

—Bah, cualquiera puede hacer un tonto suéter.

— ¿Puedes demostrar tus palabras? —los ojos de Arthur casi estaban brillando de la emoción.

— ¡Por supuesto! Pero no tengo porque, obviamente.

—Ah, lo sabía. Sólo eran palabrerías —comenzó tanteando el terreno. La mirada de Alfred se afiló.

—Como dije, cualquier podría hacerlo. No es nada del otro mundo, Arthur.

— ¿Si tan así lo dices, por qué no lo demuestras? —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No tengo porque hacerlo, ¿no? Para eso estás tú.

Estaba tomando más tiempo del que creía en un principio, pero la siguiente frase era la decisiva. Arthur tomó aire y moduló su tono tratando de aparentar normalidad.

—Ignoraré eso. Lo que sí creo, es que no sabes cocer y no lo admites. **No puedes hacerlo**.

Alfred se tensó. Él podía hacer cualquier cosa porque era un héroe. Y se lo iba a demostrar a Arthur. Estados Unidos de América era el país más poderoso y asombroso del mundo, e Inglaterra iba a perder en su propio juego. El reto estaba aceptado.

—Dame la cinta de medir. Ahora. —demandó, empujando a Arthur fuera de la cocina.

Metido en su propio mar de pensamientos, no se percató de la inmensa sonrisa maliciosa de Inglaterra. Llegaron al taller de costura del mayor.

—Debe haber un premio obviamente —Arthur asintió pasándole la cinta de medir—. Supongo que ya tendrás algo en mente ¿verdad?

Más que tomarle medidas, parecía como si sólo se dedicase a zangolotear el cuerpo más chico de una forma brusca y tosca. Pero Inglaterra no se quejó en ningún momento.

—Supones bien. El perdedor será el esclavo del ganador durante un mes.

Alfred sonrió, apretando el cuerpo de Inglaterra con fuerza. Ese tipo de recompensas le encantaban y Arthur lo sabía.

—Voy a disfrutarlo, te lo aseguro.

—No tan rápido. Como eres tan "increíble", tienes dos semanas de plazo —agregó, borrándole la sonrisa a Estados Unidos.

¿Dos semanas?, ¡Dos semanas! ¡Maldito fuese Arthur!

—Maldito inglés, seguro te estas divirtiendo en tu isla en estos momentos —masculló entre dientes.

Su habitación se había transformado en un improvisado taller de costura con la tela que utilizaría, una cinta de medir y una pequeña maquina de coser recién adquirida sobre su escritorio. No se comparaba con el taller de Arthur, pero igual serviría.

—Muy bien, tengo poco tiempo, pero no importa porque no hay nada que yo no logre —sonrió con confianza—. Haber, después de tener las medidas… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

No es como si nunca hubiese hecho aquello antes, pero se podía decir que tampoco lo había hecho seguido. Buscó en Internet y encontró instrucciones demasiado vagas, pero peor es nada.

—Primero dibujar con tiza sobre la tela la forma de lo que vaya a cocer. Muy bien —hizo el trazado doble—. Como dije, es fácil —comenzó a tararear una cancioncilla mientras recortaba, cuando termino y puso la parte delantera del suéter con la trasera, se dio cuenta de que una quedaba más larga que la otra—. Ah bueno… aun tengo tela…

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro intentos. Luego perdió la cuenta y paso la primera semana en rotundo fracaso. Una parte quedaba demasiado larga y cuando la ajustaba quedaba demasiado pequeña. Le quedaba pocos días y aun no había podido hacerlo. Sin mencionar que había tenido que ir a comprar más tela.

El presidente y la primera dama estaban preocupados, se preguntaban si sucedía algo malo con su nación. Alfred no había salido casi de su cuarto, la comida no era un problema ya que Toris se la llevaba a la habitación. El día que lo vieron salir con la cara ojerosa y cansada, él sólo había sonreído diciendo que estaba bien.

—Ah vaya, tenía que cortar por partes la tela… —murmuró, releyendo las instrucciones.

Así todo era mucho más fácil, claro. Volvió a trazar el contorno de la ropa en la tela y la recorto pieza por pieza. Con los alfileres sujeto las prendas, para poder coserlas, picándose varias veces al hacerlo.

— ¡Auch! —Se llevó el dedo a la boca.

En lo que quedó de noche Alfred se dedico a coser lo mejor que pudo la tela, al día siguiente Arthur llegaría para comprobar que tal había quedado su suéter. No durmió y terminó con los dedos picados y adoloridos, los ojos enrojecidos por el develo y nauseas por el mismo motivo.

—Pero está listo —sonrió. No había sido tan difícil como había dicho Arthur. No podía esperar por tener al mayor en su casa tragándose su orgullo y mirándolo con sumisión durante todo un mes—. Sólo por eso ha valido la pena.

Durmió cerca de dos o tres horas hasta unos golpes en su puerta lo levantaron.

—No tengo hambre aún Toris… —calló cuando miró al inglés—. Oh, Arthur. Creí que llegarías más tarde.

—Cambio de horario, ya sabes —sonrió de lado.

—Sí claro — "como si me creyera eso" fue lo que pensó. Era obvio que Arthur quería regodearse cuando antes del trabajo de Alfred—. Muy bien, primero desayunemos ¿te parece?

—Claro.

Arthur salió, permitiendo que Alfred se cambiara aunque no era necesario. Salieron de la casa del rubio y fueron a comer fuera. Aunque Arthur se quejara en exceso de la comida grasienta de Alfred, su propia comida chatarra no se quedaba nada atrás. Cuando terminaron regresaron al hogar del menor.

— ¿Tuviste problemas? —dijo al tiempo que tomó una de las manos del menor, apreciando las pequeñas heridas.

—Nah, que bah. No fue por el motivo que crees —respondió restándole importancia, quitando su mano.

Entraron al cuarto y Alfred sacó el suéter de color blanco, en apariencia estaba perfectamente cocido. Arthur casi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante la sonrisa pedante de Alfred.

—Pruébatelo Inglaterra. Quiero ver como te queda.

—Sí…

Con ademanes lentos cogió la prenda en sus manos. Inhaló profundamente antes de ponérselo.

—Alfred… mi cabeza no cabe —murmuró, mitad aliviado mitad molesto.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Y las mangas no tienen agujeros para sacar las manos….

Alfred tomo el cuello del suéter y aplicando fuerza logro hacer que la cabeza de Arthur entrara, pero las mangas era otro asunto.

—Sin embargo las mangas…

—No digas ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Una palabra cómo…?

Alfred se lanzó contra el inglés, volviendo a besarlo con fuerza para callarlo. Realmente odiaba perder.


End file.
